Luck Be A Lady
by FadeIntoTheBackground
Summary: Doctor Who and NCIS, not exactly a match made in heaven to everyone, but I hope it reads okay. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH! It's not a work of art, but its for you, and it has a nice twist to it : A surprise birthday party is being planned.....


**Ok, so I apologise profusely for its lateness, but I'm just glad I could do it at all :D**

**This is to Hannah, always a loyal friend, reviewer and writer, congratulations from me on your birthday! Many happy returns! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own these charcaters. That includes The OC's of YouGottaSingAlong and OutCold. Hope they are copyrighted :P**

'Hurry up with that!' Tony sighed, as he watched Lucas and Tash hitch up a huge banner, and attempt to suspend it from one end of the ceiling to the other.

'Think he should try having a go at it?' Lucas called over to Tash, who was balancing on a ladder.

She eyed him scornfully from her precarious position. 'Definitely. Look at him, leaning comfortably against the wall, not a care in the world, looking on while others do the work.'

'Enough chatting, that should be up by now! Lucas, your end will fall down any minute, you'd make a useless handyman!' Gibbs strode up and eyed their work critically. 'It had better be straight next time I come back!' He called over his shoulder as he turned away.

Tony snorted with laughter at the struggling pair, before wandering off to the drinks table, where it happened to be Ziva who was setting out glasses in neat formation. Tony lightened his tread as he approached her, and lowered his head slowly towards her.

'_No_.' She snapped, knowing without even turning around that he was there, and about to knock his chin against her shoulder in an attempt to make her jump.

Tony hastily reassembled his features into his frequently seen "_I'm not surprised, I knew that was going to happen, I planned it all_" look that fooled nobody.

To recover some dignity, he ran a finger around the rim of one of the glasses. 'Tut tut David, not very clean at all. How disappointing, our guest of honour will not be pleased now, will she?'

Ziva slapped his hand away. 'Get out of my face.'

'I'm not in it. Technically I'm sorta behind it.'

'Since when was I ever technical? And you're having that glass, seeing as you touched it, or you can go clean it now.' She whipped around and thrust it upon him. Tony hastily set it down on the corner of the table and sidled off. Ziva sighed. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

'Okay guys, we only have about twenty minutes left!' Captain Jack Harkness strolled casually into the room, clapping his hands together as he addressed the wide variety of people inside. He had clearly made an effort, and despite being dressed in his smartest suit, with the collar tightly fastened, he still looked at ease. Gibbs went to stand beside him, and the two men gripped hands firmly, seemingly sizing each other up. The sense of power and control radiating from them both was inescapable.

Rose smirked at them both along with the obvious competition as she strolled past in a pale pink dress, with her hair up.

'Nice,' Ziva commented as she stopped at the huge cloth-covered table with a tray of snacks, fancily arranged.

'Thank you. You too.' Rose smiled and gestured to the agent's smart back dress and necklace of pearls.

All heads turned towards the sudden crash that echoed from the other side of the vast room, and their eyes were met with a comical picture of McGee frantically scrabbling on the floor to pick up a variety of snacks and sweep them onto the silver tray that he had previously been carrying.

'McGee! How many times? This is no time for games!' Tony could barely conceal his laughter as he attempted a stern expression and waved a finger at the struggling agent.

'He pushed me!' McGee straightened up and pointed an accusing finger at the man by his side, the eyes of the whole hall upon them both.

'You're both idiots,' Abby concluded, whizzing over on her rollerblades, which she had not arrived without despite the formal dress code. Her grey silk skirt rustled around her legs as she stopped a few metres short of the mess and threw a dustpan and brush at Tony's head. 'You two clear it up. I'll get replacements.' She skated through the swing doors to the small kitchen area. From the other side of the room, Gibbs hid his head in his hands.

'We're done!' Came a joyous shriek from Tash, as she waved frantically, either to remain upright on the ladder or to get the attention of the busy people, no one was quite sure.

'No no, you're done!' Lucas frantically poked his head out from behind his corner of the banner. 'Doesn't say anything for me!' He had resorted to a last minute panic, and was frantically attempting to stick part of the banner onto the ceiling with sellotape.

Ziva and Rose both groaned at the sight, wondering who would be brave enough to rescue him, but ever caring Sarah Jane dashed over, slipping a little in her high heels, with K9 whirring along behind her. She frantically handed up a hammer and nails, remarking: 'You really don't cope well under pressure do you?'

Lucas looked down from his spot on the step ladder. 'Is it just me or does K9 look slightly out of the norm in that ribbon?'

Sarah Jane glanced down at her dog, who sported a blood red satin ribbon tied neatly around his neck. 'Its formal attire for everyone,' she reminded Lucas, 'Now get a move on with that banner!'

Twenty minutes later, although no one quite knew how it had happened, the room was picturesque. Well, in their way anyway. The banner had finally been stretched out over the ceiling, proclaiming in bold letters: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!"

'Nice work.' The Doctor commented, who had risked wearing his usual brown suit and well-worn trainers despite earning disapproving looks from many arriving guests, all in formal attire. He grinned at Lucas and Tash, and they all stepped back to admire the handiwork.

Abby rocketed back into the room. 'She's here!'

Guests hurriedly assembled themselves in a crowd at the front, ready to greet the guest of honour en masse.

Over one hundred guests squealed with excitement as Hannah entered, with the Doctor beaming on her arm, to a mad and out of tune chorus of "Happy birthday". her bewildered face showed it all: she had known nothing of this surprise, it was enough to make everyone blew out and sigh with relief. It had all worked.

Tony flicked on the sound system, and Frank Sinatra's husky voice emerged from the surrounding speakers, with the classic chorus of "Luck Be A Lady Tonight".

It wasn't long before Hannah was lost in the crowds of excited friends, all desperate to wring her hand and wish her happy birthday.

**Well, what did you think? Happy birthday again! :D**

**Love you Hannah **


End file.
